gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dimitri Rascalov
Dimitri Rascalov (* 1969 in der UdSSR; † 2008 in Liberty City) ist Hauptantagonist von Grand Theft Auto IV. Zu Beginn des Spiels tritt er als rechte Hand Mikhail Faustins auf. Dimitri kommt nur in GTA IV vor. Ansonsten wird er in Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned in der Mission Roman’s Holiday und in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony in der Mission Departure Time erwähnt. Den zur Handlungzeit 39-jährigen russischen Mafioso und Mikhail verbindet eine brüderliche Beziehung, seit sie zusammen in Kriegsgefangenschaft gerieten, als sie für die sowjetische Marine dienten. Dimitri hat, ganz im Gegensatz zu Mikhail, eher ein ruhiges Wesen und Mikhails Unbeherrschtheit bereitet ihm oft Sorge. Laut Mikhail hat Dimitri eine Vorliebe für Beruhigungsmittel. Er beauftragt Niko mit der Tötung von Mikhail Faustin. Später verrät Dimitri Niko an Ray Bulgarin und es endet in einem Blutbad. Dimitri kommt Niko während der Handlung des Öfteren in die Quere und bedroht ihn und dessen Freunde. Am Ende kann sich der Spieler entweder in A Dish served cold gleich für den Verrat rächen, oder einen letzten Auftrag von Dimitri für 250.000 Dollar annehmen. Bei zweiterem verrät Dimitri Niko dann erneut und schickt einen Auftragsmörder zu Romans Hochzeit. Es folgt ein Rachefeldzug, der mit Dimitris Tod bei der Freudenstatue endet. Dimitri wird als klassischer Schurke aufgebaut, der nichts auf Moral oder Verträge gibt, nur seinen eigenen Vorteil im Kopf hat und wie eine Schlange mit falscher Freundlichkeit andere manipuliert. So lockt er auch Niko in seine Fänge. Polizeiakte *'Name:' Rascalov, Dimitri *'Alter:' 39 *'Geburtsort:' Russland *'Zugehörigkeit:' Bekannter Partner von Mikhail Faustin. Verbindungen zu russischen organisierten Verbrechersyndikaten in ganz Liberty City *'Vorstrafen:' **1998 – Erpressung **2000 – Entführung *'Notizen:' **In der Vergangenheit Verurteilungen wegen Mordes in Russland. **Nutzte Mitte der 90er-Jahre eine Lücke in den Immigrationsbestimmungen, um die Aufenthaltsgenehmigung in den USA zu erlangen. **Gilt als rechte Hand von Mikhail Faustin, einem russischen Staatsbürger, der das organisierte Verbrechen in der Gegend um Hove Beach kontrolliert. **Es liegen Berichte über Geschäfte mit dem russischen Gangster Kenny Petrovic und Mitgliedern des Ancelotti-Verbrechersyndikats vor. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV * Crime and Punishment * Do you have Protection? * Final Destination * Rigged to Blow * The Master and the Molotov (Auftraggeber) * Russian Revolution (Auftraggeber/Verrat) * Roman’s Sorrow (nur Stimme am Handy) * Hostile Negotiation (nur Stimme am Handy) * Union Drive (nur Stimme am Handy) * Diamonds are a Girl’s best Friend (nur Stimme am Handy) Finalmissionen * If the Price is Right (Deal; nur Stimme) * A Revenger’s Tragedy (Deal; getötet von Niko Bellic) * A Dish served cold (Rache; getötet von Niko Bellic) Trivia * Sein Lieblingsradiosender ist Vladivostok FM, dies kann man nur in der Mission Do you have Protection? erfahren, weil dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist, mit ihm zusammen in einem Fahrzeug zu fahren. Bildergalerie 4706-gta-iv-do-you-have-protection.jpg MATMT 1.jpg Dimitri-Rascalov-Artwork.png|Artwork von Dimitri 4552-gta-iv-do-you-have-protection.jpg|Dimitri in Faustins Villa en:Dimitri Rascalov es:Dimitri Rascalov fi:Dimitri Rascalov fr:Dimitri Rascalov hu:Dimitri Rascalov nl:Dimitri Rascalov pl:Dimitri Rascalov pt:Dimitri Rascalov ru:Дмитрий Раскалов sv:Dimitri Rascalov vi:Dimitri Rascalov Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Auftraggeber Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Russische Mafia Kategorie:Militärangehörige Kategorie:Verstorben